sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Denise Elizabeth
Chloe Denise Elizabeth (Adopted September 19, 2019) Is The youngest sister of Miley Cindy Elizabeth Is The Thirteenth Adoptive Daughter of Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Basic Facts * Name: Chloe Elizabeth ◾ First Appearance: Changes For Sarah Family * Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Mother after adoption. ◾ Miley Audrey Elizabeth: Older sister. * Mary-Anne Beth, Kaitlyn Marie And Camila-Maile Brynn Elizabeth: Younger Sister * Bridget Helena Elizabeth, Katherine Ruby And Charlotte Victoria: Youngest Sister * Lillianna Evangeline, Lauren Elaine And Lily-Grace Elise Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption * Julia Brooke, Julianna Nicole And Juliet Noelle Elizabeth: Sister After Adoption * Gabriella Lee And Gianna Leigh Elizabeth: Twin-Sister After Adoption *Arianna Luciana And Ava Lacey Elizabeth: Twin-Sister After Adoption Personality Chloe is the youngest Elizabeth sister. She is One when she is first seen in Changes For Sarah. She Don't Talk Just Like What Sarah Does. Chloe has a beloved Mini doll named Julie and greatly loves stories, especially fairy tales. Unlike Gabriella, Julianna And Arianna. And Like Mary-Anne, Kaitlyn, Camila-Maile, Bridget, Katherine, Charlotte, Lillianna, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Gianna And Ava. she and Miley are easily adjusting to their new Family-to-do-life; this is most likely due to Her age. However, she does miss her Siblings and Talks in her sleep about them. She and Miley have a Birth Parents after being adopted. In the Books Meet Sarah: An American Girl Sarah tells Brittany Lescher about the day Chloe (named) was Adopted. Changes for Samantha: A Winter Story According to Sarah's letter to Brittany Lescher, Chloe was the only one who don't Talk Just Like Sarah Does (while in Elyria, Ohio.). After the Birth of her Older Siblings, the Elizabeth Dolls are sent to live with her Mom Sarah in Elyria, Ohio. Two weeks later, the sisters are put in an The Dolls Dormitory called Elizabeth House. Chloe and Miley are separated from Gabriella, Julianna And Arianna and put in the younger Doll's dormitory. Then, Brittany helps the Elizabeth Dolls escape to prevent their separation (Gabriella, Julianna And Arianna might be put on the Second Floor). Chloe calls Sarah "the So Well-Behaved lady in Elyria, Ohio." In The Film Chloe, Miley, Mary-Anne, Kaitlyn, Camila-Maile, Bridget, Katherine, Charlotte, Lillianna, Lauren, Lily-Grace, Julia, Julianna, Juilet, Gianna, Gabriella, Ava And Arianna are Both first seen heading into the Briner home. They are all there to help with the Spearation. Later when their Older Sister Birth, she and Miley are sent to the Elizabeth Apartment and separated from Gabriella, Julianna And Arianna. In the movie, Chloe is a selective mute who has refused to speak to anyone since her Sister Birth, likely out of emotional conversation. Even when she must Not To Talk Anything, she only uses gestures. At the end of the movie, Chloe Is Just The Create Of Your Own Doll for the first time after Sarah asks if she Can Adopted, to when Told Them That She Confided In Them And That She Didn't Tell Anyone else. Chloe was played by Chloe The American Girl Create Of Your Doll.